Confessional Dinner
by nirvanagrungehole
Summary: Would a dinner be a nice way for Black to show his love for White? Does he even know HOW to cook? For Agencyshipping Week Day 6: Confessions


Black Nolastname has nothing on him. He's a free man, he's got nothing to lose, and nothing to spare. Well...the only thing he does have to lose his is freedom and he has to spare all the money in order to pay his boss back.

So, you can just forget about the attitude he has on the second sentence above. Except him and White do have one big thing in common. They're both dreamers with _positive _attitudes. No sorrows or bring me downs for them in any day. It's like when the sun shines, it's actually reflecting their good moods for the day. Bringing the happiness to work, home, and even on the dinner table, it's with them wherever they go.

Then there also contains one more mutual feeling-love. However, it works different on both sides. White understands it but Black does not. Is it because Black is oblivious? Well, no. He'll deny it. It just doesn't know how to express it and he does want to save himself from utter embarrassment if he ever does get rejected.

White's different. She did believe in love but sometimes work was more important, it got in her way, and she did not really have time to think about it. In most interviews, the first thing she was asked was if she was seeing someone. She would calmly reply with a "no" but then people asks questions like:

"What about that boy you're always with? You're dating him right?"

Then she would burst into denial. "No! He's my employeeee! Get it right this time!" Was what she said everywhere, trying to cover it up, from ripping up magazines to going up to strangers and specifically saying that she wasn't seeing anyone.

Black's response was more of: I don't really care! Does it matter if people are spreading rumors? All I need in life is my Pokemon.

They usually didn't have time to think about each other because they were always drowned into work they had. Black, however, had more free time then White, and what would he do on that time? Think about her of course.

If it's a usual busy work day and White's slamming her fingers onto the keyboard, Black would try to get her attention. "Hey, Prez! Look what I can do-do-woah, woah!" Down he would crash. White would continue having her eyes glued to the screen and words over her shoulder would be said the same:

"Black, please don't break anything."

It would usually end up with Black frowning and thinking about how he never gets her attention. Could she think that work was more important? No. That can't be true. He wanted to punch himself in the face for ever doubting Prez like that.

So the next night she fell asleep and that just made Black even more upset. She's been working way too hard and over the limit that this much stress isn't even good for her. Black rubbed his eyes and sighed. He picked her up back into her bed. He was getting too worried about her. Of course, thinking about her was normal.

What fell from under her pillow was a little notebook. It looked like a schedule book. Black flipped the pages of the book open and turned it to tomorrow. Damn it, she's only free tomorrow night. Tomorrow night! Black can plan a dinner for her. It can take all the stress away.

So day one begins. It was seven p.m. White had just finished her work. She came into his room. (Well, they were in Humilau City for an interview, so they stayed at a good hotel room.) She was rubbing her eyes and yawning. "I-I finally finished." Weary eyes appeared. "I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up at ten so I can actually eat something." She stretched and walked back to her room.

Black waited her to shut the door and he jumped into action. "Let's do this." He ran to the kitchen and gathered all of the supplies needed for making a sweet dinner. The first thing he wanted to make was flower. He brought out the bag and walked to the counter next to the sink. Something was fishy. He turned around and there had already been a trail of flour on the floor. Great...the bag was even half empty and there was a hole punched through the bag. Black placed his hand on his forehead.

"Aw man! I guess no cake for Prez then. Hmm, I know! I can make lasagna!" Black jumped off from the floor and proceeded to make his ideal dinner. He put the last of it in the oven and clapped his hands.

"That should do the trick. Now I just have to wait." Black's eyes scanned the kitchen where he noticed a Pokemon cookbook. His eyes widened.

* One Hour later*

"Aw man! I didn't know cooking was so cool!" He fell into hysterical laughter.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The fire alarm went off and Black leapt off from his seat. "Damn it it's all burnt!" He tried taking it out of the oven, but tripped, and fell. Down went the dish.

* * *

><p>White woke up from all the noises she heard coming from the kitchen. She dragged herself out of bed and rubbed her eyes. As soon as she entered the kitchen, her mouth dropped.<p>

"What happened in here?!" She said to a Black who was on the floor, sitting in front of a scene to what seemed to be a kitchen debacle.

Black frowned. "Prez! I just wanted to make you a nice dinner since you've been working so hard. It is just unfair how you can never have time for yourself, and I wanted...well...um..to spend..s-some time together..because you know...I uh..like you..a lot." Black itched the back of his head.

White batted her eyelashes and kneeled down next to him. "It's the thought that matters."

"What?" Black looked confused.

White leaned in to kiss him on the nose.

"And that's all that matters."


End file.
